<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trois quarts d'heure by Samantha_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660881">Trois quarts d'heure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black'>Samantha_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy assiste aux entraînements du Club de Flaquemare et revoit Olivier Dubois.</p>
<p>Participation HC au concours "Les associations improbables" organisé par Hazalhia sur HPF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trois quarts d'heure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Je tenais à remercier Seonne pour son avis, LookCatMe pour sa correction et Hazalhia pour son concours !</p>
<p>J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !<br/>Sam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>La première rencontre entre Olivier Dubois et Pansy Parkinson eut lieu exactement le quatre septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-onze. Une sombre histoire de couloir trop étroit qui en soi, n’avait absolument rien d’extraordinaire et dont aucun des deux protagonistes n’avaient le moindre souvenir. Toutefois, ce que Pansy n’eut aucun mal à se rappeler lorsqu’elle revit Olivier à un des entraînements du Club de Flaquemare près de trente-cinq ans plus tard, fut la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant l’observer à la dérobée à l’époque. Les années avaient passé et, pourtant, à cinquante ans, l’ancien Gryffondor était toujours aussi doux au regard.<br/><br/>— Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle à son fils alors qu’il faisait mine de vouloir partir.<br/>— Si, bien entendu ! Si tu veux, Maman, répliqua-t-il d’un air étonné.<br/><br/>S’il y avait bien une chose au monde que Pansy n’aimait pas, c’était bien le Quidditch. Les seules raisons qui l’avaient poussée à aller voir les matches lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, étaient la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ainsi que la peur d’être exclue. Il était d’assez mauvais ton de ne pas apprécier ce sport lorsqu’on étudiait à l’école de sorcellerie britannique. Et puis, cela lui donnait aussi l’occasion de pouvoir admirer le capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor ou un autre joueur sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.<br/><br/>— Coachs ! appela-t-il.<br/>— Zachary ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? répliqua Olivier en souriant.<br/>— Je souhaitais vous présenter ma mère… commença-t-il.<br/>— Pansy Parkinson, vous pouvez m’appeler Pansy, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait sensuelle – pour tout dire, elle ne l’était pas vraiment, mais c’était un détail.<br/><br/>Olivier serra la main qu’elle lui tendait tandis qu’il se présentait. Pour ne pas paraître impolie, la quadragénaire salua toutes les autres personnes présentes, mais seul l’entraîneur des gardiens de l’équipe l’intéressait véritablement. Elle était comme cela Pansy, une légère tendance obsessionnelle dans ses attirances. <br/><br/>— Mon fils me parle souvent de vous, déclara-t-elle en souriant.<br/>— Ah vraiment ? Zachary est un bon élément, répliqua Olivier.<br/>— Qui ne tardera pas à être titularisé, j’espère, rétorqua-t-elle au tac au tac.<br/><br/>Touché ! Comme à son habitude, elle ne perdait jamais de vue le futur ambitieux qu’elle s’imaginait pour ses enfants. Les deux aînés étaient mariés et avaient de bons postes, ne restait plus que le puîné et sa stupide passion du Quidditch. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Pansy avait toujours rêvé de le voir intégrer le cabinet de défendeurs de Theodore Nott. Une vie planifiée et surtout parfaite jetée à la poubelle pour un balai et quelques balles ! Un véritable gâchis !<br/><br/>— Maman, entendit-elle son fils murmurer derrière elle.<br/>— Quoi donc, Zachy ? Ton entraîneur et moi discutons de choses importantes, répliqua-t-elle.<br/><br/>Tout en disant cela, l’ancienne Serpentard offrit un sourire en coin et qu’elle voulait espiègle à Olivier.<br/><br/>— Si votre fils continue sur sa lancée, il finira titularisé en effet, répliqua l’entraîneur en souriant.<br/>— Je l’espère bien, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le quinquagénaire.<br/><br/>Délicatement, elle effleura le sifflet qui pendait au coup de l’homme tout en continuant à le fixer droit dans les yeux. <br/><br/>— Vous semblez un bon entraîneur et nous ne voudrions pas… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.<br/><br/>Non ! Il ne voyait pas, Pansy ! Personne ne comprenait rien quand elle parlait de manière cryptée comme ça ! Mais elle s’obstinait à le faire, elle était persuadée que cela lui donnait une aura mystérieuse…<br/><br/>— Bon ! Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. À bientôt, j’espère ! On y va, Zachy, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de son fils.<br/><br/>Ce dernier lui lança un regard agacé. Comme tous les témoins de la scène, le pauvre ne savait pas si sa mère avait tenté de séduire ou menacer le coach Dubois. Il faut dire que Pansy était reine en manière de signaux contradictoires !</p>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>*<br/>**<br/>*</p>
  </div>
  <span></span>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p>Olivier n’en pouvait plus. Depuis quinze jours, ses collègues n’arrêtaient pas de plaisanter sur les soi-disant intentions de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière qui, dans le passé, ne venait jamais aux entraînements de son fils, passait désormais un jour sur deux et tentait toujours d’entamer la conversation avec lui, ignorant entièrement ses collègues et même son fils, parfois aussi. <br/><br/>Après quelques hésitations, la plupart des autres membres de l’équipe s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait qu’elle ne cherchait pas à menacer Olivier, mais à le charmer. Bien qu’il laisse entendre le contraire, l’attention que l’ancienne Serpentard lui portait ne déplaisait pas au quinquagénaire.<br/><br/>Il savait peu de choses de Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient fréquenté Poudlard, à peu près à la même époque et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle avait d’ailleurs été dans la même promotion que Harry Potter.<br/><br/>— Ah ! Mrs Parkinson ! lança-t-il en la voyant arriver sur le terrain un vendredi soir.<br/><br/>Malgré ses demandes, il n’arrivait pas à l’appeler par son prénom – ils n’étaient pas encore assez proches pour ce genre de familiarité. Pour une fois, Zachary n’était pas sur ses talons. Olivier, pour sa part, était de corvée de ramassage de souafles.<br/><br/>— Mr Dubois, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s’exclama-t-elle visiblement sincère.<br/>— De même, de même, rétorqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.<br/><br/>Contrairement à beaucoup d’hommes de son âge, Olivier n’avait pas eu à faire face à une calvitie prononcée ou une perte de cheveux trop importante. Son châtain était devenu poivre et sel depuis près de dix ans, mais cela ne l’avait jamais dérangé. Après tout, il n’avait rien perdu de son charme. Du moins, c’était ce que son ex-femme disait lorsqu’ils étaient encore ensemble.<br/><br/>— Je me disais, commença-t-elle.<br/>— Vous vous disiez ? demanda-t-il en souriant.<br/><br/>Olivier avait toujours été de ces gens qui ne peuvent s’empêcher d’être flattés quand quelqu’un s’intéresse à eux. Marcus disait qu’il manquait sans aucun doute de confiance en lui pour tomber dans les bras de toutes celles qui paraissaient tomber sous son charme. <br/><br/>— Je me disais que… Est-ce que cela vous tenterait de… Euh… de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? Ce serait… Ce serait purement dans le cadre de votre collaboration avec mon fils bien entendu, se justifia-t-elle.<br/>— Bien entendu, répéta-t-il bêtement.<br/><br/>La femme face à lui était loin d’être vilaine. Elle avait réussi à mettre en valeur un visage dont le nez en trompette et les yeux très clairs lui donnaient une allure étrange, mais pas déplaisante. De plus, cela faisait des mois qu’Olivier n’avait pas eu le plaisir de partager l’intimité d’une femme et il commençait à le sentir au plus profond de lui.<br/><br/>— C’est un oui, alors ? questionna-t-elle, pleine d’espoir.<br/><br/>Pansy aussi n’avait pas été en contact avec un spécimen masculin depuis bien trop longtemps.<br/><br/>— Bien entendu ! Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre ?<br/>— Le Chaudron Baveur serait le choix le plus simple il me semble, mais je dois avouer que j’ai toujours eu une préférence pour la Mare aux Fées, répliqua Pansy.<br/><br/>La Mare aux Fées était plus un restaurant qu’un pub, aussi Olivier ne put-il s’empêcher de se demander si cela cachait un rendez-vous galant. En matière de parade amoureuse, l’ancien Gryffondor était rouillé. Son dernier rencard en date avait été avec son ex-femme.<br/><br/>— Alors ? Cela vous tente ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, une légère impatience dans la voix.<br/>— Oui, très bien ! Zachary sera-t-il là ?<br/>— Zachary ? Il a mieux à faire que de sortir avec sa mère ! Les enfants… soupira-t-elle. Vous faites tout pour eux et ils trouvent toujours le moyen de vous remercier en sous-entendant que vous leur faites honte !<br/>— Ne m’en parlez pas ! rétorqua Olivier en souriant.<br/><br/>D’une main experte, il referma le coffre dans lequel se trouvait une bonne douzaine de souafles.<br/><br/>— Vous avez des enfants ? questionna Pansy.<br/>— Oui, deux. Des garçons, répondit-il avant de faire léviter la boîte vers le placard. L’aîné a onze ans et le cadet huit.<br/>— Profitez tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Ils sont encore mignons à cet âge-là et puis, après, vient la crise d’adolescence, déclara-t-elle avec une moue. Certaines sont pires que d’autres. <br/><br/>D’un pas lent, ils se dirigèrent vers l’entrée du terrain tout en discutant. Échanger une soirée seul à écouter une émission à la radio contre une en bonne compagnie ! Le choix était vite fait.</p>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>*<br/>**<br/>*</p>
  </div>
  <span></span>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p>Pansy sortit d’un sommeil apaisé et sans rêve. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux et esquissa un sourire en entendant les légers ronflements à côté d’elle. Délicatement, elle leva la main afin d’effleurer le torse du bel endormi. Cela faisait longtemps que la quadragénaire n’avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. <br/><br/>Olivier – parce qu’ils utilisaient désormais leurs prénoms – et elle étaient restés jusqu’à la fermeture de la Mare aux Fées. Ils avaient dîné – il l’avait même invitée – puis ils avaient bu quelques verres tout en discutant de choses et d’autres. Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait craint, le Quidditch n’avait été qu’un sujet parmi d’autres, notamment le divorce et leurs enfants. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, bien entendu, et elle non plus, mais tous les deux avaient eu le sentiment qu’un lien les unissait.<br/><br/>Finalement, après avoir discuté près d’une demi-heure devant le pub fermé, Olivier avait proposé à Pansy de prendre un dernier verre chez lui. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, et malgré la promesse qu’elle s’était faite de ne pas céder le premier soir, ils avaient fait l’amour.<br/><br/>Les joues de Pansy se colorèrent, comme celles d’une adolescente, en songeant à leurs activités nocturnes. Son époux n’avait jamais fait preuve d’autant d’empressement à la combler qu’Olivier, et l’ancienne Serpentard comptait bien rattraper les années manquées.<br/><br/>— Mmh… Bien dormi ? questionna l’homme, la voix pâteuse.<br/><br/>Ses yeux à demi clos et son petit sourire lui donnaient un air vulnérable que Pansy ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver craquant. Elle qui n’avait jamais connu les affres des amourettes adolescentes avait l’impression de vivre une seconde jeunesse.<br/><br/>— Parfaitement, ronronna-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.<br/><br/>Olivier passa un bras autour de sa taille caressant délicatement sa peau avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.<br/><br/>— Quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-il en retenant un bâillement.<br/>— Un peu plus de neuf heures, répliqua-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d’œil au réveille-matin.<br/>— Bouse ! soupira-t-il en se tournant sur le dos. J’ai rendez-vous avec le président du club à dix heures.<br/>— Cela nous laisse donc un peu moins de trois quarts d’heure. On peut faire plein de choses en trois quarts d’heure, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres.<br/>— En effet, rétorqua Olivier avant de l’embrasser.<br/><br/>Ce fut ainsi que Pansy et Olivier débutèrent leur relation.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>